Christs warrior
by Brooksie-15
Summary: When Albert Wesker teams up with Satan himself the S.T.A.R.S members are going to need a little help. Enter Sam Low a priest and Christs fathfull warrior. Him and his team, which include Dante and Satans son team up with Chris and the others to save the w
1. A blade in the dark

Chapter 1 – A blade in the dark.  
  
Michael Jepson walked through the dark deserted streets of Measham with hs girlfriend Melissa Heat. They had just been clubbing and were walking back to Melissa's when they heard a noise behind them. Michael turned around just in time to see a streak of red fly past. "What the hell was that", Melissa cried clutching Michaels arm. "Your executioner", a voice said quietly.  
  
Melissa looked up and screamed in horror at the demon hovering above her. Michaels head in his hand. Melissa staggered backwards and tripped over in some roots. Three more demons joined the one that had killed Michael. Each was about six foot with blood red skin and black leathery wings. One hand was a claw and the other appeared to hold a jet black sword.  
  
"Run", a man said walking up next to Melissa. He was tall with a long red jacket and pure silver hair. "Come with me", a woman whispered softly to her. She had short light brown hair and wore what appeared to be a cat suit. "I agree with Dante and Beck", A third man said jumping down from the trees," Go now". This new man appeared to have long white hair and was wearing white glistening armour. "Ok", Melissa stammered as Beck carried her away. "You ready Sam", Dante asked drawing his weapon, the powerful Alastor. "Of course", Sam replied pulling out his own sword, the angel blade.  
  
The two of them ran forward and tackled the first two demons, knocking them to the ground. The other two charged at them but Dante calmly drew his shotgun and blew both their heads off. Sam stabbed the third in the chest and finished it with an uppercut, which cut the beast in half. The fourth demon cried in horror as it tried to escape. Sam reacted quickly and picked up one of the swords the demons used, he then threw it. No sound escaped the lips of the creature as it fell, dead, to the ground.  
  
"Not bad for a priest", A figure laughed stepping out of the darkness. "Who are you", Beck asked as she ran onto the battlefield. "Kilo", the figure replied stepping out of the darkness", Bodyguard to the chaos knight and servant of the unholy king". "That means you're a bad guy right", Dante asked fingering his sword, anticipating a battle. "Yea", Kilo laughed. He was well built and his skin was a dark shade of grey. He held a massive club at his side," and my orders are to kill you".  
  
With that comment Kilo ran forward and swung his club sending Dante and Sam flying into the trees. When Beck's saw this she wasted no time changing. Her black cat suit turned into flowing white robes and a staff appeared in her arms. Also a pair of white wings grew from her back.  
  
"An angel", Kilo sneered," Pathetic".  
  
Kilo fired a blast of fire from his eyes and sent Beck crashing to the ground. "Let's end this Bitch", Kilo roared lifting his club high in the air.  
  
"Leave her alone", Sam cried standing up as a white light circled his hands," Gods Judgement". As he shouted those words the white light flew towards Kilo sending him sprawling.  
  
"Enough", a man cried as he walked slowly over to Kilo. He was dressed in a black suit with a pitchfork emblem on the back. He also carried a pitchfork in his right hand," You disappoint me Kilo".  
  
With those words the man plunged the pitchfork deep into Kilo's chest. There was a cry of pain and a burst of flames and Kilo was no more.  
  
"Satan", Sam whispered in shock. "Mundus", Dante roared.  
  
"So the two of you know me and some of my many names", the man said," Please call me Lucifer". "What do you want", Beck asked "To kill you of course", Lucifer laughed before calling out to someone standing behind the heroes," Mika, my Chaos Knight kill them".  
  
"No", Mika shouted in anger as the others turned around. Mike wore black armour and carried a black sword just like the ones used by the demons. "What you dare disobey me", Lucifer shouted back in disbelief, "My own son". "You killed Kilo because he failed", Mika began to cry, "he was by best friend, my only friend". "I have no use for failures", Lucifer, I would kill your brother and sister if they failed". "I always thought you were the good guy and we killed those who were evil", Mika said, "But now I realise that you kill for fun". Suddenly white streaks appeared in Mika's armour and sword.  
  
"I guess that means god wants him on our side", Beck said "Yea", Sam replied before shouting to Lucifer," Here that god wants your own son on his side". "And your own son accepts", Mika added before walking up to Sam," that is if they will have me". "We would be delighted", the three of them said together "I wont forget this", Lucifer shouted before disappearing in a blaze of flames and smoke". 


	2. Old Faces, New Terrors, New friends

Chapter 2 – Old faces, new terrors, new friends.  
  
* this is a short chapter just containing a basic introduction.  
  
Chris Redfield walked to the car with his wife Jill Redfield. Behind him was his sister Claire and he boyfriend Leon Kennedy.  
  
"Hey stars", Albert Wesker called out from the roof of a nearby diner. "Wesker", Chris cried drawing his berretta. The others did the same. "I thought I would drop by and introduce you to my new business partner", Wesker laughed as he jumped from the roof and landed across the road, next to Lucifer, "This is Lucifer, although you know him better as Satan". "The devil", Jill laughed," You've lost it Wesker". "Show them Luc", Wesker pleaded. "Fine and don't call me Luc", Lucifer gave in pointing his pitchfork at Chris," Infernos". A blast of fire shot towards him, melting a lamp post on the way. It would have hit him as well if a wall of light hadn't deflected the blast. Sam and Beck ran forward and stopped next to the stars members. "Who are you guys", Leon asked. "The names Sam", Sam told them," and that's Beck".  
  
"Not you again", Lucifer cried as he and Wesker vanished.  
  
"We need to talk", Sam said to them 


End file.
